you're my Star Fox
by xXAlex-FoxXx
Summary: A character i made up and fox in love that's it and this is my first fan fic so plz be nice
1. Chapter 1

Hi Hi this is my first fan fic so be nice plz

BTW I don't own anything!

Alex: it's so cold...

He thought as he floated in the dark vacuum of space his oxygen was running low he had a constant reminder of that because a red light kept flashing inside his suit...

Alex: is this it? But I...I don't want to give up I don't wanna die

?: hello how did you bzzz... this frequency

Alex: huh? Is someone there

?: this is bzzzz... from star bzzz...

Alex: please help me...

?: don't panic I've pin pointed your bzzzz... I'm on my way

Alex: th..thank you...

[Black out]

Alex: ugh...

He woke up in a white room with medical equipment in it his head was killing him and he was dizzy with the little energy he had he forced himself to sit up when he did across from him was a giant mirror it was kind of weird to see a mirror the medical sector when his vision focused on the figure in the mirror he noticed he was almost naked all he had on was tight but comfortable green briefs he started to blush cause someone had to strip him out of his space suit but then his thoughts were interrupted when

*SFX* door opens

?: so you're finally up

Alex: huh who are you?

Fox: I'm Fox Mccloud also I'm the one who saved you

Alex: oh thanks my name is Alex Striker

Fox: ok then Alex I need to ask you a few questions first off how did you get out their

Alex: I don't know all I can remember is a green explosion and that's it

Fox: hmm green must have been a toxic explosion that would explain the mutation

Alex: mutation?!

Fox: well don't be alarmed but when I found you you had an extra tail we were gonna cut it off but you woke up

Alex: WHAT ARE YOU CRAZZY!

Fox: O_O

Alex: sorry for yelling its not a mutation I was born with them

Fox: oh ok sorry well that's it for now I'll be back with a change of clothes

Alex: bye (thinking) Well that was akward... as he walk out the room Alex couldn't help but notice how he filled out those pants

Alex: (thinking) wow he's cute (mental smack) get it together Alex he probably has a girlfriend

Fox: (thinking) that guy is kind of cute (Mental smack) danmit Fox I just rescued him I shouldn't take advantage of him

Fox/Alex: but man is he cute

[Some time later]

As Alex waited for Fox to return he lied back on the bed he was laying on and started to play with his fluffy tails like he did when he was a kid he did this to comfort himself when he use to get bullied for being a two tailed freak as they use to say

?: YO!

Alex: AAAAH!

Alex screamed as he jumped off the bed

Falco: woah woah woah calm down the names Falco

Alex: o...oh hi Falco umm what did you need from me more questions

Falco: well I'm here for two reasons one to bring you to your living quarters

Alex: what's the second reason

Falco: you'll find out...

As they walked to Alex's new room Alex couldn't help but blush crimson red because the crew kept staring at Alex because he was still in those tight green briefs and nothing else

Falco: well we're here

Alex stepped in the room the room consisted of a king sized bed with green covers and pillows that matched the underwear he was Waring next to the bed was a night stand with a lamp and a clock Alex walked in the room and when he did he felt the soft plush carpet that matched his dark blue eyes he walked over to the bed and sat down he looked over across the bed and their he saw was a flat screen TV.

Alex: wow this place is amazing

Falco: yep and its all yours and Foxes...

Alex: wait what!

He screamed with his heart beating a thousand miles an hour

Falco: yeah heh heh...Fox doesn't even know you see we ran out of rooms but don't worry we'll build you a room but it might take a while building a room takes planing and patience but sit tight bud you'll have your room in no time

Alex: ok

Falco: well I got stuff to do so see ya

Alex: ok bye

Alex waited for Fox to come he waited so long eventually he fell asleep he was curled up into a black ball of fluff

*SFX* door opens

Fox: sigh were could he have gone... well screw it I need to sleep

Fox stripped down to his green briefs and lied down

Fox: huh? Some one got me a pillow it's really soft and warm

He said as he snuggled the black fox

Alex: mumble...

Fox: huh? did this pillow just mumble 0_0

It took Fox a moment to possess the situation but then...

Fox: WTF!?

Alex: huh?

Fox: w...what are y...you doing here!

Said Fox with a light pink blush on his face

Alex: oh sorry I guess Falco didn't get to you

Fox: get to me what do you mean?

Alex: oh well you see we have to share a room for a while

Fox: oh I see

Alex: I shouldn't have slept here I'll sleep on the floor since this is your room your space

As Alex climbed off the bed Fox couldn't help but feel bad for the black and white fox but before he could say anything...

System security: alert alert intruder alert

Fox: what the hell!

Alex: eh?

Fox: stay here

Said Fox as he put his gear on and rushed out the door

Alex: what the hell Is going on

[With Fox and Falco]

Fox: *pant pant* who do you think is attacking

Falco: I dunno wolf maybe

Fox: well we're about to find out the system security locked them in one room

Fox and Falco rushed to the room the enemy was locked in then they burst through the door there they found a black and red Wolf Fox pointed his blaster at the mysterious foe

Fox: who are you and why did you break in

Shadow: my name is shadow and I believe you have something of mine... lets have a quick chat...

[Shadow snaps his fingers]

When he did two generic goons came from behind and pointed a gun at Fox and Falco

Shadow: you see you picked up something in space and the tracking device in him led me to you

Fox: (thinking) does he mean Alex

Shadow: we had a little accident in my lab and it shot him in to space we've been tracking him for days now and you've so graciously picked him so if you would be so kind...

Fox: I don't think so

Falco: Fox what are you thinking of he's an experiment that belongs to some one give him back

Shadow: the bird is right it's my property

Fox: first off you're calling him an it and that makes me think you're not treating him right and second off what is you're plan for him

Shadow: well if you must know he's my new play thing I broke my last one and he was nice and warm right off the line and I wanted to take him for a test drive if you get my drift

Fox/Falco: WTF!

Shadow: hmm you know I'm really not a fan of blue eyes the scientists don't seem to get that but I love green ones hey why don't you become my new play thing instead of that other one

Fox: umm I think we're done here

Shadow: let me rephrase that I like you and you're coming with me

Said the black and red Wolf as he walked toward Fox

Fox: let me go!

Shadow: like I said you're coming with me

Alex: eagle kick!

(DBZ reference)

Yelled Alex As he charged toward shadow delivering a three kick combo to his face he then turned and said

Alex: hawk arrow!

(Another DBZ reference)

As he then lunged at the two goons behind Fox and Falco

Alex: hmph you still want to continue

(Yet another DBZ reference)

Shadow: why you sneaky little Fox

(Sonic Adventure 2 reference)

SFX *cock of a gun*

Fox: that's far enough

Said fox as he pointed his blaster at Shadow

Shadow: grrr this isn't over idiots escape plan now

Generic goons 1&2: right

They suddenly jumped up and threw smoke bombs down

Fox: cough cough

Fox Falco and Alex ran out the room

Alex: sigh what a hassle

Fox/Falco: *staring*

Alex: what?

Fox and Falco stared at the now fully naked Alex in front of them Alex looked where they were staring and immediately covered himself and started to blush

Alex: aah! What the... that pervert who was he anyway

Fox: I'll tell you later right now let's get you some clothes

Fox and Alex then rushed to Fox's room

Fox: the clothes I got you are in the bathroom

Alex: oh ok

Alex then walked in the bathroom to find the clothes Fox had got him

In the pile he found some black briefs, a white T-shirt, a black short sleeved jacket, with a white trim on the end of the sleeves a pare of black shorts, with the word style printed on them in white a pare of black fingerless gloves, a pare of white socks, and a pare of black combat boots, with a white stripe going down the front connecting to a white tip on the front of the boots

After I while Alex came out of the bathroom

Alex: so what do you think

Fox: you look good... I...I mean it looks good on you heh heh...

Alex: thanks *yawn* well i'm tired

Fox: well it has been a busy day I'm tired to

Alex and Fox removed their clothes down to their underwear Fox hoped on the bed and Alex curled into a ball on the floor after a few minutes of silence Fox couldn't take it anymore and said

Fox: Alex you up

Alex: yeah

Fox: look I overreacted earlier you don't have to sleep on the floor you can sleep in the bed with me

Alex started to smile

Alex: really... thanks...

Alex hoped on the bed and they both drifted off into sleep

Few that's it thanks for reading I know it's starting off slow but it will get good review and comment


	2. Chapter 2

Hi Hi I actually started writing this right after I uploaded the first chapter so here goes

[7:00 AM]

Its early in the morning and our foxes are still asleep and some how in the middle of the night they started to snuggle lets see what happens

Alex: (thinking) so...warm... but... what is it...

Fox: (thinking) so...soft I... I want it closer to me...what is it though...

While Fox was oblivious to the situation Alex started to realize what was going on

Alex: (thinking) wait a sec it's Fox but why is he... sigh I don't care I just don't want it to end...

Alex was getting excited as Fox snuggled closer to him so close that he could feel the bulge in Fox's undies but all good things have to come to an end...

Alex: (thinking) Fox I...I love...

(Alarm clock) Melt

by Hatsune Miku

Fox was use to the alarm so he really didn't pay attention until...

Fox: ugh hmm?

Fox then turned to turn off the alarm and continued to snuggle the black fox

Fox: so soft... and warm...and breathing...wait what? OMG!

I'm so so sorry!

Said Fox with a clearly visible blush on his face

Alex: it's ok I...I was kind of cold

Fox: oh r...really

Alex: yeah

Fox: so you don't mind...

Alex: no not at all...

Fox/Alex: listen I...

They were rudely interrupted when suddenly

Falco: rise and shine love birds shower time then breakfast

Said Falco only wearing a towel

Fox: oh yeah right we'll be their in a minute

Alex: wait we take showers together

Said Alex nervous and blushing

Fox: well yeah

Alex: then why do you have bathrooms in your rooms

Fox: well those bathrooms are just places for toilets so the crew doesn't have to go half way across the ship to take a piss and so we don't use all the water we have certain times to shower and we would have kept them in the rooms but some of the crew didn't respect the shower rules and took long ass showers so we removed them and built a shower room

Alex: oh ok well then let's go

Alex and Fox walked to the locker room and to their surprise no one was there

Fox: looks like we got the showers to ourselves

Alex: good to tell you the truth I'm more comfortable with it only being you here

Fox started to blush

Fox: wh...why is that

Alex: I don't know I just do...

There was an awkward silence for a moment but then they got in the shower after they got out they started to talk Fox told him what happened to him at first Alex was shocked and discuraged but he soon forgot about all of it when Fox started to talk about his past adventures

Alex: so cool...

Fox: yep and they invite me back to the smash tournament every time they have one

Alex: wow you're cool...

Fox: you think so

Alex: yeah the coolest guy I know

Fox: well that's not a lot considering you only know 3 people and one is a dick

Alex: well you're a lot cooler than me all I'm good for is pleasing pervs no one cares about a sex doll

Alex's eyes started to water up Fox saw this and tried to comfort him

Fox: hey don't say that you are not a sex doll and... I care about you

Fox started to caress Alex's cheek as he looked into his ocean blue eyes

Alex did the same looking into Fox's emerald green ones there faces slowly inched closer and closer so close they could feel each other's body heat they got closer with their lips millimeters apart until they...

Falco: Yo! anyone here!

The two foxes jumped at the sound of the blue birds voice

Falco: what are you two still doing here I heard talking and I decided to investigate

Alex: umm... Fox was telling me about the smash tournament...

Falco: oh you wanna here about the tournament huh? well let papa Falco tell you

Alex looked back at a disappointed Fox as Falco dragged him along bragging and boasting about his time in the tournament he went on and on about it Alex couldn't take it any more

Alex: Falco that's cool but I'm getting tired

Falco: yeah... hey idea come sleep in my room it'll be fun

Alex: that's cool but I'm gonna go with Fox

Falco: oh ok bye

Alex waved at Falco and headed to Fox's room he opened the door and he saw Fox playing a video game in his undies

Alex: hey Fox what you playing

Fox looked at Alex and gave him a nervous reply

Fox: umm... boudokai 3

Alex: oh cool what's that

Alex started to remove his clothes until he was in his undies he then climbed onto the bed

Fox: well it's Dragon ball z

Alex: what's that

Fox gave him a confused look and then explained the entirety of DBZ to him

Alex: oh I get it

There was an awkward silence as they went at it Fox choosing omega Shinron and Alex choosing Videl because he liked her hair cut because it resembled his own and surprisingly Alex beat Fox to sleep in a game he never played they laughed played and chatted for about 20 min then things got quiet again...

Alex: hey Fox

Fox: yeah

Alex: about earlier I'm sorry

Fox looked down at his thumbs blushing at the kiss they almost shared

Fox: I...it's cool

Alex: umm... hey you've kissed people before right

Fox: yeah why

Alex: well... I've never

Before Alex could finish Fox grabbed him and pressed his lips against his they both backed up a little Alex then did the same to Fox pressing his soft lips against Fox's they started kissing their tongues wresting with each other Fox then pushed the ebony Fox down on his back and removed his briefs along with his own Alex asked him what was he doing but before he could finnish Fox took his 7 inch member in his mouth and bobbed up and down causing the black fox to moan Fox liked the sound of the moans as he pick up the speed

Alex: wait s...stop I...I'm gonna

Alex then let out a gasp at the same time he came inside Fox's mouth

Alex: I..I'm sorry

Alex then covered his face in embarrassment Fox then positioned himself over Alex's face with a 10 inch problem

Fox: could you umm... heh heh...

Alex then sat up and started to slowly suck on the tip of Fox's knife he soon got the hang of it because Fox started to moan

Fox: w...wait

Fox then took his member out of Alex's mouth he then lifted Alex's legs and positioned himself in front of his tail hole and started to push

Alex: *whimper*

Fox: s..sorry should I stop

Alex: no I..I'm fine

Fox: ok I''ll try to be gentle

Fox then proceeded to slowly push his member inside of Alex Alex had a pained look on his face but over time it turned into pleasure as Fox thrusts in and out of him Fox had started a rhythm that Alex enjoyed

Alex: *pant pant* ahh! Please f..faster

Beged the receiving fox Fox started to pick up the pace they went at it for about 10 minutes until they reached there climaxes Fox took one last hard thrust deep inside Alex and let loose the white hot liquid filling him up and at the same time Alex came all over himself messing up his fur

Fox/Alex: *pant pant pant*

They stared at each other for a moment then they locked lips again after that they both went to the bathroom and took a hoe bath (washed up over the sink)

They then returned to the bed Alex snuggled close to Fox's chest and fell fast asleep while Fox stayed awake most of the night thinking

Fox: (thinking) what did I just do...I...I took advantage of him he trusted me and I... I just used him like a sex doll I'm so horrible...

Fox had regretted what he had done he felt like he had used Alex for what he was created for a sex doll but little did he know how much Alex wanted it to happen

Well that's it wait for more and comment and review


	3. Chapter 3

Hi Hi ok let's get started

[6:00 AM]

Alex was still snuggling Fox's chest fast asleep but Fox on the other hand was wide awake he still thought he took advantage of Alex so he quietly got out of bed put his clothes on and headed out to do something to distract him

[12:00 PM]

Alex: mmmh... huh? Fox...

Said a groggy Alex wondering were his friend was so he got up got dressed and headed out

Falco: (whistling ssb4 theme)

Alex: hey Falco have you seen Fox

Falco: yeah he's doing some maintenance on his ship

Alex: oh thanks

Falco: wait were you going

Alex: to see Fox...

Falco: he told me he doesn't want any one bothering him

Alex: oh *sigh*

Falco: look Alex I know Fox saved you and all but you need to hang out with other people

Alex: you're right...

Falco: well then its decided you're hanging out with me for a while

Alex: wait what?

Falco: I won't take no for an answer

Said an enthusiastic Falco as he dragged Alex along to do who knows what

Falco: welcome to my room

Said Falco pointing to a room made just like Fox's room except the covers and pillows were blue matching Alex's eyes and the carpet was black

Falco: sit on the bed I'll be right back

Alex: ok...

Falco walked toward the closet and rummaged around for a second then he pulled out a big box full of all kinds of stuff

Falco: hmm were is... aha!

Alex: what are you looking for

Falco: look

Alex: what's that?

Falco: you don't know what

Mortal Kombat is

Alex: nope

Falco: oh my poor sweet puppy I can show you better than I can tell you

So they played Mortal Kombat X for a while Falco beat Alex to hamburger meat for the first few rounds but Alex got the hang of it and the loose win ratio got even between the two they then started playing different games like Sonic Heroes,

Dragon Ball Z Budokai tenkaiichi 3,

(Hope I spelled that right)

And all sorts of games

(SFX) *pffts*

Alex: huh? what's that

Falco: don't tell Fox but... the last planet we were on I picked up a few things like a mini fridge and other personal items I also picked up a case of beers

Alex: why doesn't Fox want you having them are they bad

Falco: well Fox is what I like to call a stick in the mud he just doesn't like for me to have fun

Alex: oh... well can I... try some

Falco: sure kid knock yourself out

Exclaimed Falco as he handed Alex the beer Alex sniffed at it not sure if he should drink it but then he took a big sip and gulped it down but as soon as he processed the taste...

Alex: *spit spit gag cough cough*

Falco: hahahaha! didn't like it huh?

Alex: no *cough* it's terrible...

Falco: yeah *gulp* it's an acquired taste hmm... maybe

(SFX) *rustling*

Falco: here

Alex: wh...what's that

Falco: it's a soda and don't worry it doesn't taste like beer

Alex reluctantly took the soda and and took a small sip instead of a big one and to his surprise it was sweet like strawberries his ears flickered and his tails waged like a puppy at the taste

Falco: you like sweet stuff huh?

Alex: like it I love it!

Falco: well I never had a thing for sweets and I have a lot of them so you can have them if you want

Alex: r...really awesome!

Alex jumped in the air with excitement and then he hugged Falco after that they played video games board games and even wrestled a little eventually Alex ran out of energy then Falco picked him up to give him a piggy back ride back to Fox's room

(SFX) *door opens*

Falco: yo Fox got something of yours

Fox: oh... thanks just put him on the bed

Fox: thanks for taking care of him

Falco: why'd you have me keep him busy all day anyway

Fox: n...no reason

Falco: hmm well what ever see ya

Fox looked back at his sleeping partner and chuckled at how cute he looks when he's asleep

Fox: hey Alex... huh?

He noticed he had a bit of icing on his face

Fox: *lick*

Alex: hey Fox...

Fox: Alex... sorry I woke you

Alex: it's cool

Fox then leaned down to plant a kiss on Alex's lips they started to make out Fox tasting the strawberries on Alex's tongue until...

Alex: w...wait not now I...I'm tired yeah...

Alex pushed a now confused Fox away Fox wanted to say something but Alex then removed his clothes down to his underwear as usual and went to sleep

[6:58 AM]

Fox got up making sure to disarm the alarm clock gathered his things and headed to the showers and not long after Alex did the same trying to catch Fox before he got out of the shower

Alex arrived at the showers and got in at the same time trying to locate Fox after he was done he got dressed While putting on his clothes he caught a glimpse of a certain someone's light brown tail he quickly put the rest of hos stuff on and followed making sure not to be caught

Fox: hmm... time for some maintenance

Fox fiddled with cables and buttons doing what he could to keep his mind off Alex

Alex: HEY!

Fox: GAAAAAH! oh...Alex it's just you... you almost gave me a hart attack what are you doing here

Alex: why...

Fox: why what?

Alex: why have you been avoiding me

Fox: what I haven't...

Alex: yes you have I...I was awoke when you and Falco were talking

Fox: you were...

Alex: why do you not like me...

Said a now teary eyed Alex

Fox: I...I just...

Alex: oh...I see... I..I'm just something you play with when you want like that Shadow guy wasn't I

Fox: wait n...no I...

Alex: save it!

Shouted a now enraged Alex throwing his fists about and smashing a key on the control panel

System A.I.: emergency launch activated

Fox/Alex: wait what!

System A.I.: fire

Then the ship blasted of at light speed jerking the two foxes Alex landing on Fox knocking the two out cold

Ooooh what's next comment and review


	4. Chapter 4

Hi Hi here's the last chapter

Fox: ugh... what the hell...

Fox woke up with a splitting headache his ship was trashed and he didn't know where he was he looked around trying too see what was damaged then he saw...

Fox: hmm... huh?! Hey Hey are you ok

Alex: uuuh... it...it hurts...

Fox: pull yourself together man

Alex: who are you...

Fox: my name is Fox Mccloud and I could ask you the same...

Alex: m...my name...

It seems the crash did more than injured them it smacked them with a case of amnesia how will they fair with this unfortunate clean slate

[Hours later]

Fox: hello this is Fox Falco slippy peppy anyone please send help...

(SFX) *radio static*

Fox: danm it

Shouted Fox as he slammed th key board

Alex: ugh... what's with all the noise

SFX *gun cocking*

Fox: don't move now who are you and how did you get on this ship

Alex: who am I... I'm... I am... hmmm... I dunno

Fox: eh... what do you mean you don't know

Alex: I just don't know...

Fox: well think I can't just call you nothing

Alex: how bout Fox

Fox: no that's my name

Alex: hmmm... how about... Axel

Fox: Axel why that

Axel: I dunno it just feels... right

Fox: ok Axel... how did you get on this ship

Axel: I don't know...

Fox: how is that possible

Axel: don't know and don't care all I know is I'm hungry and I'm gonna find something to eat

Fox: wait we don't know what's out there

Axel: well it wouldn't hurt to find out

Axel got up and headed for the door he opened it and found they were on a mountain he immediately closed the door

Fox: so...

Axel: we're on a mountain

Fox: well we can't stay here bit we're in no condition to hike

Axel: just grab my hand

Fox: huh?

Axel: just do it

Fox then grabbed Axel's hand Axel then jumped out of the ship they were falling and falling fast

Fox: ARE YOU NUTS!

Axel: don't worry I've got this

Axel then started to spin his two tails at high speeds to lift them in the are he glided them to the ground

Fox: wow that was incredible

Axel: I...I don't feel so...

Axel passed out he used up too much energy flying Fox then picked him up and gave him piggy back ride until he found a cave

Axel: ugh... huh... did you carry be

Fox: yeah

Axel: thanks and sorry for being a burden

Fox: well try to get better I'm cause as soon as you do I'm leaving

Axel: wait what...

Fox: I work better alone and I don't need any dead weight slowing me down

Axel: dead weight?! fine then you bastard leave! I don't appreciate being insulated!

Fox: fine I'm gone

Said Fox walking away Axel watched him and started to cry because the truth was he feared being alone

[Weeks later]

Axel: aaah!

Screamed Axel as he was lifted up in the air with a rope

Fox: so I was right dead weight

Axel: fuck you!

Fox: aww ate you mad look if you play nice I might cut you down Axel

Alex: shut up and stop calling me that the names Alex I remembered that yesterday

Fox: oh any more useful info

Alex: nothing of use to you

Fox: oh well then looks like you're my new bait

Alex: what!?

Fox: see ya...

Said Fox as he walked away

Alex: h...he wouldn't right

(Wind blowing)

Alex: *sob* n...no p..pleas let me...DOWN! WAAAAAH WAAH LET ME DOWN I...IM SCARED PLEASE IM SORRY WAAH!

Hours past Alex kept crying like a puppy he eventually passed out

Giant snake: hiss hiss *lick*

Alex: ugh... huh?

Alex opened his eyes to see a menacing snake next to him then he did the unthinkable he... pissed himself

Giant snake: hmm? Ahhahahahaha!

Alex: it's not funny you scaly freak!

While the snake was laughing Fox shot him in the head then shot Alex down

Alex: ouch!

Fox: thanks bait boy *sniff sniff* did you...

Alex: it's not funny!

Fox: OMG hahaha! look that smell is a dead give away to predictors so I'll give you some new clothes... piss boy hahaha!

Fox then lead Alex to his shelter teasing him the whole way

Fox: take off your clothes

Alex: b..but Fox I'm not that kind of boy *snicker*

Fox: shut up there's a hot spring over there take a bath get dressed and get out

Alex: fine jerk

[10 min later]

Fox: what's taking him...*sniff* ugh I gotta get rid of those

Fox picked up the piss stained clothes and when he did a heart shaped locket fell out

Fox: huh? oh he has a sweet hart lets jus see... *gasp*

He looked inside of the locket and it was a picture of him and Alex and on the back I said from Fox to Alex love you Fox couldn't believe it he gave this to him

Alex: yo idiot were are those clothes

Fox: what...what is this...

Alex: what is what...

Fox threw the locket at Alex

Fox: what is that...

Alex: why were you going threw my things!

Fox: tell me!

(Thunder)

Alex it's what it looks like...

Fox: why didn't you tell me...

Alex: because...because...because I hate you!

Thunder boomed threw out the land when he shouted that

Alex: how could I love someone who thinks I'm dead weight who strung me up and left me for bait! I fucking hate!...

Before he could Finnish Fox threw a punch and knocked him down Alex got back up and pushed I'm down pinning him to the ground Alex then proceeded to punch Fox in the face Fox then pushed him off got up and kicked him repeatedly in the stomach until he cough up blood

Alex: uugh *cough wheeze cough*

Fox: *grrr*

Alex: I...I still hate you...

Fox then got over Alex pinning him to the floor Alex eyes widened up

Alex: what are...

Fox cut him off by kissing him

Alex: stop... I don't want...

Fox: *sob* I'm sorry...I'm sorry please don't hate me...

Fox remembered he remembered every thing

Alex: get off...

Fox was shocked at the rejection he received from Alex

Fox: but...

Alex: get off of me now!

Fox:...

Fox then got this crazed look in his eye

Alex: Fox... please...

Fox then forcefully kissed Alex Alex struggled to get loose but Fox was relentless Alex finally managed to get away but Fox got to him quickly when he caught him he pushed Alex up against the wall

Alex: *crying* s...stop it!

Fox then removed his pants and forced all 10 inches inside of Alex

Alex let out a blood curdling screen as Fox rammed in and out of him and each time he pulled out there was blood dripping from Alex's tail hole he begged Fox to stop but Fox was in a blind rage getting faster and faster with each pump until he came inside of Alex Alex screamed more as the salty white liquid came out of his tail hole Alex then plopped down on the ground crying and crying Fox then snapped out of his trance Fox saw what he had done and tried to touch Alex

Alex: stop no more no more!

Shouted Alex as he ran off Fox chased after him until

Alex: aaaah!

Fox arrived to a horrible sight Alex got impaled threw the chest with Sam trap Fox made

Fox: no...

Alex: is...is this it...but I...I don't wanna give up...I don't want to die...

Fox: I'll help

Alex: I'd rather die... then have you help... cause I hate you...

Fox looked at his dying ex-friend

And...

Fox: wait wait wait WTF

Alex: yeah slippy what the he'll is wrong with you

Slippy: what it's just a story I've been working on

Alex: yeah but it's fucked up also why am i the bottom and OMG the sex scene OMG the sex scene

Fox: yeah like this shit would ever happen

Slippy: well I just thought...

Alex slaps slippy

Alex: you thought wrong come on Fox lets go

Fox: yep

Fox and Alex walked away

Fox: I still love you *giggle*

Alex: same here but why did I have two tails

Fox: I don't know

Haha! Got 'em


End file.
